Brothers, Sisters, and Lovers
by MsDubstep
Summary: Deeks had tried to deny it earlier, but Sam and G, who were like big brothers to Kensi, knew what Deeks really felt for her, and this is how they feel about it.  This isn't very long, but I hope you all like it! Slight spoilers for 'The Job'.


G grinned like a kid in a candy store as the waitress cheerfully brought over his porterhouse steak meal in front of him. Sam opted for a grilled chicken breast with peppers. He was a firm believer in healthy eating, unlike his five coffee a day drinking, Doritos eating partner. Sam just shook his head and smiled a little, then dug in.

"Yeah baby! This is the way to end a stressful day." G said, a mere 2 seconds before he eagerly started cutting into the steak.

"You know, I've got to agree with you." Sam said, taking a swig of his beer. He liked driving, but tonight he was content to let G drive him home while he let the beer relax him. No more thrills today.

"King would have stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. Just as ruthless as a terrorist. I'm glad we took him down when we did."

G nodded in solemn agreement. "I hope Kensi's getting some good rest. She took the most of it." He thought it over, tilting his head. Kensi was a fighter, a survivor. He was extremely proud of her today, as he was any other day. Still he couldn't help worrying about her. After working with her a few years, she had become like a little sister to Sam and G.

"No, who I really worry about is Deeks." Sam said, glancing at G, who in turn chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, I bet he's wearing body armor AND a cup." He joked. "Especially with some of the stuff he says. He's really an annoying little shit sometimes."

Sam shook his head and looked G dead in the eye, utter seriousness crossing his face. "No, G, that's not what I'm talkin' about. "

G looked at Sam, taking notice of his friend's tone. "What do you mean, then?"

But even though G asked this, he knew exactly what Sam was talking about.

"Deeks is getting too attached to Kensi." Sam said matter of factly.

And Sam was right. He could recognize jealousy and affection that was more than platonic in a man's eyes, especially when Kensi, as part of her cover, tried to seduce King. After all, he had been distracted by attraction for people he worked with in the past. It made him lose his focus and his calm. Just thinking about it...it was unnerving. He could imagine what Deeks must be thinking right now.

"So you noticed it too." G said, and it was a statement, not a question by any means. Sam nodded, affirming this.

"Deeks is an honorable guy, though." G continued, leaning forward in his chair. "I trust him with Kensi. He saved her ass today."

"And he's probably checking out that very same ass when we're not looking." Sam said, a slight frown on his lips. "You'd better watch him a little more closely, cause I sure the hell will be."

"Yeah, yeah." G said, smiling a little. "Are you her team member, or her dad?"

Sam shook his head. "You feel me, G. If they get to be more than partners…it could be bad. For all of us. Do you want to be hearing them fussing at each other when they get into a lover's quarrel?"

"They already do that anyway." G said, mulling the possibility of Deeks and Kensi becoming a couple. Would it really be all that bad? Behind the annoying, immature exterior of Deeks laid the heart of a great cop and a caring man. He'd protect her and would most likely treat her right, once he peeled all the layers and walls Kensi tended to put up. G and Sam would also look out for them, just as usual. The only problem would be Hetty and her all knowing eye. She was a company woman, for sure, and would most likely take issue with the relationship. She would probably take Deeks' position as Liaison for LAPD away and send him back to the streets, or worst, transfer Kensi to another team. The truth was, he couldn't afford to lose either of them. It was difficult to think about. The pros and cons of this possible scenario weighed in his mind like a balanced scale.

"One thing's for sure." G said after a long moment of thought. Sam looked up at him briefly to let him finish his statement. "It'd be really cute to watch."

Sam narrowed his eyes at his partner. "Forget you. I thought you had my back. I'm gonna go back to my food now."

"What?" G tried to keep a straight face, but failed. He knew Sam was going to be mad at G for all of five minutes, so he could afford to grin at Sam, as he was very focused on finishing his chicken and beer all of a sudden. Sam just waved him off, rolling his eyes.

"Traitor." He mumbled. "You just better watch those two."

G's countenance went back to seriousness, as he nodded firmly. "You know I do."

That's the very best he could do for the people he cared for.

END


End file.
